Phantomhive's Mistress
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: After the tragic death of her brother, Ranmao is left to the young Earl of Phantomhive as his new mistress. Despite Ciel's objections, will the beautiful assasin please her new lord when the day is done?


**(Hi guys. I have some free time so I decided to write this one shot for Black Butler. I've always enjoyed the concept of an anime with demons and supernatural elements. Though the pairing in this is something not many are into or like, but I happen to like the idea of Ciel and Ranmao based off the one part in the manga where she flirts with him and the scenes with them in the Wonderland OVA. Not saying I don't like Lau and Ranmao's fan base, I just happen to like certain mixed characters in pairings. This one shot takes place outside the series itself. Well enjoy.)**

* * *

_I don't own anything_

It was a cold snowy afternoon in London England in the late 1800s; the sight was at a cemetery where a burial was taking place. The person lying in the coffin was the Chinese nobleman Lau; an associate of the noble Phantomhive family. Gathered before the coffin, while it was being lowered into the ground was Lau's former assassin and surrogate sister Ranmao who had always been devoted and loyal to her supposed brother. Unlike her usual façade of being emotionless, she showed a bit of sadness over the man she knew since she was a child. Also gathered around was the Earl of the Phantomhive name itself; Ciel Phantomhive. With him included his devoted demon butler Sebastian Michaelis and his three servants Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin who were bawling up a storm for the departed Chinese nobleman.

Ciel sighed at this public display of mourning. Though his family was close friends with Lau, he himself found the man to be an annoyance because of his antics and childish demeanor. Despite these flaws he still attended the funeral out of respect for him as a friend of the family and for being there whenever he and Sebastian needed assistance when taking on a job for her majesty the Queen, but it was mostly to uphold the honor of the Phantomhive name.

Ciel sighed, "How much longer can this funeral possibly take, Sebastian?"

"Patience, my lord. After all you still have the hearing of Lau's will after this." Sebastian explained.

"Why bother? It's not like Lau would leave me anything of importance, except parting words." Ciel grumbled.

"His death was unexpected after all." His butler reminded him.

Ciel glanced at his butler, "I never would've guessed it'd be cardiac arrest that would be the end of Lau. He always sported such a happy look you'd think he'd be healthier."

"Appearances are always deceiving, my lord."

"Perhaps." The young lord admitted as he tried drowning out the sobbing of his three servants.

"Oh, the poor man!" Finny bawled while hugging Mey-Rin who bawled as well.

"He was such a good person!" the maid sobbed.

"We'll never forget you!" Bard cried as well as Ciel rubbed his temples with his index fingers wanting it to be over.

* * *

Later after the funeral, Ranmao, Ciel, and his servants were in an office hearing about Lau's will from his lawyer. Ciel had been bored out of his wits hearing about what Lau had left to others close to him, people the young Earl cared for not.

The lawyer cleared his throat, "And to the young lord of the Phantomhive family. Though you have proven to be a stick in the mud and dull guest at parties, I have always considered you as a very dear friend as I have to your family." Ciel lightly scoffed at Lau's last words to him.

"Which is why I've decided to leave behind to you, my most valuable treasure," the lawyer continued as the three servants leaned in eager to hear what Ciel has inherited from Lau, "To you young lord, I leave to you… Ranmao."

Suddenly Ciel's head jerked up at hearing that while Sebastian stifled a chuckle and the servants were gasping in shock. Ranmao raised a brow in curiosity, until Ciel stood up, "What was that? Lau is leaving me his lap girl?!"

"Please, my lord. Inside voice." Sebastian calmed him young master as the boy sighed letting the lawyer continue.

"Ranmao has always been at my side to keep me company if I ever needed someone to talk to, or to just occupy my empty lap. She would make a fine mistress for you to have around your manor since you could desperately use one," The lawyer continued reading while Ciel was growing ticked off at what Lau had written, "And to my dear Ranmao, though I am gone from this world, I will always be with you. I ask this final request of you in my final hour, be there for the young earl and care for him as you've done for me. May we one day meet again in the next life my dear."

Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin once again started bawling at the last will of Lau while Ciel sighed, 'This is pathetic,' he thought before he felt something next to him. It wasn't Sebastian because he was already at his side. He looked and came face to face with the large amber eyes of Ranmao who kept her blank expression, "What is it?"

"My lord." She answered as she leaned into his shoulder.

"It seems she's already accepted her new place, my lord." Sebastian answered humorously.

"This is absurd," Ciel began, "I'm sorry but I cannot accept this. I have no use for a mistress in my manor. Besides I already have a fiancé. How do you think Elizabeth would react if I had another girl in my manor?"

"Now my lord, no one said you had to marry the young lady," Sebastian began, "And besides she has other talents as you are aware of."

Ciel understood seeing as how much of a trained assassin she was for Lau when she wasn't occupying his lap, "Regardless, I have no use for such things. Besides her other talents are no use to me because I have you, Sebastian."

"My lord, let's be reasonable about this," Sebastian said as he approached the young lady and stood by her side, "You would let this charming young lady out on the streets with nowhere to go?"

The three servants gasped as Finny spoke, "You wouldn't really do that, would you my lord?"

"It's too cruel!" Mey-Rin cried.

"You know what it's like out there?" Bard asked as Ciel thought to himself.

'I don't think she would have a problem surviving out there,' he sighed before the guilt would build up anymore, "Very well she can stay with us in the manor." The eyes of the three servants lit up in joy.

"Oh wonderful, my lord!" Mey-Rin cheered.

"You're so kind!" Finny added.

"I'm glad for your answer, my lord. I'm sure Ms. Ranmao will make an excellent mistress." Sebastian said until Ciel glared at him with his visible eye.

"I said she could live with us, I did not say she could be my mistress."

"Well what matters is she will have a home again." Sebastian said as Ciel started walking out the room.

"Well this is a real joy." Bard smiled as the three servants surrounded Ranmao.

"You'll love living at the manor with us." Finny said.

"You'll be one of us in no time flat." Mey-Rin added feeling ecstatic.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sebastian replied making the three face fault. He turned back to the young girl and spoke, "You'll have to forgive my lord though. He'll eventually warm up to you, in his own way." Ranmao merely nodded as she watched her new lord leave the office.

* * *

When the group returned to the manor, the servants went back to their daily responsibilities around the manor with hilarious results due to their antics leaving Sebastian to clean up their messes. Ciel had returned to his office to do some paperwork. As he spend the hour constantly filling out document after document he thought, 'If only I could clone myself and leave to do all this I'd have more time for other tasks, but making clones is impossible.' He thought unaware in another dimension a blonde haired teen in an orange and black jumpsuit sneezed.

"Damn cold!" the blonde haired teen grumbled.

Back at the manor in the present timeline, Ciel had just about finished his paperwork, "Oh this paperwork's got me all stiff," He groaned until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, "Sebastian?" he looked up and to his shock came face to face with Ranmao, "What're you doing here?!"

"Relax." She ordered him stoically.

"I was trying to until you came in here!" Ciel barked until he felt himself forced into his seat by Ranmao still gripping his shoulders, "What is this?" he demanded.

"Relax." She answered in the same tone and proceeded to massage the young Earl's shoulders.

"What do you think you're…" Ciel tried to struggle but the woman's gentle massage was slowly relieving him of his stress from doing so much paperwork.

"Relax." She said as she continued massaging him.

'What does she think she's doing to me? Is she trying to seduce me? Although I admit this does feel rather comfortable.' He thought as he relaxed while Ranmao tended to her new lord.

Suddenly the door opened as Sebastian walked in, "Pardon me, my lord, but I…" he froze seeing the position his young lord and Ranmao were in, "Oh dear, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He stifled a chuckle.

Ciel quickly shook it off making Ranmao remove her hands from his shoulders, "Nothing happened, Sebastian!"

"Of course nothing did." The butler replied with an amused smile.

"Wipe that silly look off your face!" Ciel ordered as Ranmao watched the young Earl order his butler around.

"My apologies, I've just come to tell you dinner will be prepared shortly." He explained.

"Very good." Ciel answered.

Sebastian turned to the newest resident, "And you of course are welcome to join us, Ms. Ranmao." Ranmao answered him with a simple nod.

* * *

Later that night at the dinner table, Ciel was having his dinner as per the norm, but with the addition of Ranmao eating opposite side of him made the table look a tad smaller even if occupied by one addition. As the young Earl ate he noticed every so often the 'pampered child' as she was described by Lau was giving him a few glances in between her eating. To Ciel, nothing was more annoying than being stared at while trying to enjoy your meal.

After dinner, Ciel was sitting in his lounge chair before the fire. He sat peacefully while reading until he heard someone entered. He glanced over seeing it was Ranmao, 'What does she want now?' he thought as he paid her no mind and continued his reading. He suddenly felt her take a seat next to him but sat with her legs resting across from his lap. He continued to ignore it until she scooted closer so that her thighs met with his lap.

He lowered his book from his face and looked up at the girl speaking, "What do you think you're doing?"

She answered as she wrapped her hands around the boy's head, "My lord." She pulled him close to her as their lips had made contact with each other. As their lips continued to remain locked, Ciel was starting to get flushed and hot having not ever been used to such a feeling, ever. When their lips parted Ciel just sat there with a blank expression on his face never imagining that the woman who never left Lau's side would actually do such a thing to him of all people.

He glared at the girl and spoke, "What was that?! You dare lay your lips upon the Earl of the noble family Phantomhive?!"

"My lord." She answered calmly.

"You still believe I will accept you as a mistress? You are mistaken! I am not Lau, nor will I ever be him. He is gone and never coming back!" he explained harshly while her expression remained the same.

"His wishes." She answered.

"Wishes?" he asked.

"His wishes." She repeated reminding him of Lau's will.

"Just because he wrote down that you were left to me, doesn't mean I have to accept it." Ciel replied.

"I do." She replied simplifying she follows his last words to her by being at the young Earl's side as she has to him.

Ciel sighed seeing she was only honoring Lau's final words, and could not blame her being so devoted and all. "Very well, I suppose you can do your job, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Thank you," Ranmao said as she sat in his lap pressing her breasts into his shoulder like she had always done with Lau, much to Ciel's discomfort having not been used to such a position. She then took his left hand and placed it on her leg as he looked up at her questionably, "Stroke." She said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stroke." She repeated.

Ciel looked at his hand that was placed on her leg and recalled that Lau would normally stroke one of Ranmao's legs with his hand as a way of appreciating her devotion. He sighed knowing she wasn't going to stop so he tried to mimic Lau's move by stroking the girls leg like it was a cat or something, 'I don't understand why she enjoys this?' he thought to himself until she felt her arms wrap around his head pulling it so that he was laying in her chest while she rested her head on top of his.

'I am really uncomfortable with this.' Ciel thought, but continued to stroke the girl's leg. As he continued to do so, the girl still clung to him like she always did to Lau. Eventually the young Earl's scowl softened up as he accepted the position he was in with the girl.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ciel upon hearing it quickly forced Ranmao off his lap, as the girl stopped clinging to him, "Yes, what is it?"

Sebastian entered the room, "So sorry, my lord. I didn't think you'd still be up." He said paying no mind that Ranmao was sitting across from the young Earl.

Ciel looked at the clock seeing it was already eleven, "Hm, must've lost track of time," he stood up and started walking out of the lounge. Before he left he looked back at Ranmao still sitting on the lounge chair, "Goodnight, Ranmao." He said being polite as she nodded in response.

Ciel left the room as Sebastian looked at her, "We have already prepared a bedroom for you, my dear." Ranmao nodded in response as she stood up and followed Sebastian.

* * *

Once Sebastian showed the new manor's resident to her room, he went to his young lord's room to prepare him for bed. Once Ciel was taken care of he laid down on his bed and watched his butler step partly out of the room, "Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian said as he left the room and closed the doors behind him.

Soon Ciel fell into a deep sleep. He slept rather calmly until he began to dream. It was once again dreams of his tragic past; the day his parents died in the fire. He remembered the feeling of running through the burning manor determined to find his parents, but to his horror found them dead. The nightmare hadn't stopped as he continued reliving the horrible cult ritual he was forced to be a part of and the discovery of how her majesty the Queen partook in the destruction of the Phantomhive Family. He tossed and turned in his sleep until he could feel himself being shaken outside the dream. His eye shot open and hoped to see Sebastian before him, but to his continuous shock of the day saw Ranmao lying at his side in a lavender nightgown.

He shot up in shock, "What're you doing in my bed?!"

"Heard you." She answered.

"Heard me?" he asked wondering if he was tossing and turning loud enough for her to hear, but if she could hear him how was it she made it to his room before Sebastian did. She nodded as she patted his head. Ciel quickly turned away, "It was nothing. Just a bad dream, but I'm ok now. You may leave."

"Stay." She answered.

"What?" he looked at her seeing her wrap a hand around his head.

"Stay." She repeated as she held the boy's head into her soft bosom while stroking his hair lovingly.

Ciel wanted to try and get her off, but the feeling of the comforting was so warm and overwhelming he started falling asleep into her embrace. Before he clonked out he thought, 'Maybe having a mistress won't be so bad after all.'

Once he was sound asleep, Ranmao looked at the sleeping boy still holding him to her chest and thought, 'Brother, just as you wanted I will care for this child and remain at his side as you want me too.' She gave the young Earl a kiss to his forehead and laid him down on his bed as he cuddled next to her new lord promising to be at his side until their either dies.

Watching from a crack in the bedroom's door was Sebastian who was smiling to himself having let Ranmao check in on his young lord instead of him as a plan to get him to appreciate the new resident in his manor. Seeing enough he closed the door behind them so's not to disturb them.

**(And that's it. Short I know, but it's a one shot remember? I hope whoever reads this enjoys it and pass it onto others who may be CielxRanmao supporters. I'll be seeing you readers.)**


End file.
